


Shift

by staravager



Category: overwatch
Genre: Body Horror, Creepy, Drama, Eye Horror, M/M, Mention of Death, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staravager/pseuds/staravager
Summary: Jack comes face to face with a being he's never been face to face with.
Relationships: Jack Morrison/Gabriel Reyez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

> this is just part one until i figure out where i want to go from here, for a friend of mine

Jack Morrison grew up in a very small town. It was made up of one street and school was a thirty minute drive so that meant a two hour bus ride. There was no stop light but a stop sign with a reflective red piece above it that had a kid named Jessica Smitther’s face attached to it. Apparently in the 80’s she got into a horrible accident there but Jack never knew if that was a real person or not. She looked like every 80’s catalogue girl. The smile with the slight tilt of the head, gently leaning into her hands to show off her big perm. Maybe, in the rough patch of the road in which that sign sat on, shouldn’t be mocked at all. Jack stared at it in the rearview mirror every single time. The cab of the pickup would rock his body but stare would never break. Jessica Smitther-- at least Jack thought, escaped from the hell that was the Omnic Crisis. He must have hated her. Maybe it was just a compound set of emotions but it became a ritual to grab groceries every Sunday night, come down that road, hold his breath, and watch that spot until he could not anymore. After Sunday school, after the town became a military base, after Jack graduated, that spot was home to all his spite but the picture of her remained. It remained until it didn’t anymore. 

Suddenly, Jack was confused. It is a pretty intense sin to tear down a grave especially a roadside grave that had stood since the 1980s of all times. No sign showed that the place was going to change. It was still a town with one stop sign. It still had the same reflective piece above it but no picture. No evidence of recent grave robbings in the news nor any sign of construction in the area either. It drove Jack absolutely insane for weeks. All at once, the town changed its tune on the first weekend of Fall. At this point, it had been four months since the grave had been removed. Jack had eventually given up. He took up a new military program that had captured most of his thoughts. 

On the same Sunday ritual, Jack looked out the window to expect nothing. He was looking at the stop when the being materialized along the sign. The pothole that had always been in the road suddenly took Jack off guard. He pressed the brakes in a fit of swearing before looking out the windows. Jack was alone on the road tonight. In fact, he was always alone on this road. Maybe it had been a deer? Maybe just military patrol? That’s the most his brain could supply him with when looking where he had looked many times before but before his eyes could focus, Jack’s car stalls out. The lights flicker out. Jack’s hands fumble for the keys with a couple turns letting him know that the engine couldn’t turn itself over. Quick thinking for the pistol under the seat as the locks on the car begin to lock and unlock in succession but it is all for naught as the passenger side door flies open. The force of the sudden winds shoves Jack against the door and he doesn’t move when black smoke comes pouring into the cab. A boot is seen getting in, the car heavily shifting before the being gets into the car and closes the passenger’s side door. Jack has never felt so damn scared in his fucking life. 

“Take me to the cemetery.” Gurgled, rough, Jack could not tell if he was hearing two or three voices. One part delivered this softness while the other part of it was lost within a growl, this being’s voice. Jack kept his hands on the wheel once he managed to get up. He didn’t even think about arguing either. Instead, Jack tried to start the car again and yielded success which then prompted him to make a turn down the road for the nearest cemetery. 

“Who are you?” Jack dared to ask after about five minutes of silence. The occasional dim street light let Jack see this being out of the corner of his eye. At first Jack thought there was an angel wrapped in smoke. He was a good church boy but the bible never explained angel’s to be a palatable being. Secondly, there looked to be eyes in a particular formation, dark skin carved with brilliant orange occultic carvings and the car burst in the scents of pumpkin. Thirdly, the darkness that wrapped them wrapped them in black feathers and a beak settled among the many eyes. The series of shifts continued almost like Jack’s eyes could not readily make a connection to his brain on what he was seeing. No, not what. Who. Who was this person that he was seeing? Jack felt foolish but his immediate thoughts fell upon the fact that there are beings created so beautiful that you cannot comprehend. 

“Gabriel.” 

“So, like an angel. Did God send you?” Jack asked like a good Christian boy only to receive a cruel, booming laugh in return. 

“No God sent me. I am here to exact revenge on the person who destroyed that woman’s grave.” Gabriel was not lying. It was clear in the way they responded. Jack’s brain could not really get around what was happening right now so the rest of the trip remained silent. 

Jack Morrison did not have holy water. He had a gun but from all the understanding of a Sunday school, boy scout, guns were not going to be working against a demon. Now, Gabriel did not seem like a demon either because who ever did destroy the grave sort of deserved a level of punishment so Jack was definitely in Gabriel’s court on that choice but what did Gabriel classify as? A curse? Jack makes another turn. It is the final turn and the passenger’s side window rolls down. Gabriel’s smoke bellows out of the car and Jack’s heart pounds as his eyes settle on this dark coat, slick white mask, the distinct smell of blood floating into the air. Gabriel gives off a “Thank you, Jackie.” 

The mask flips up, their fangs lead their teeth to sharpen in the same format and those many eyes yield to two. Gabriel is handsome, gorgeous, beautiful, in every shape and form they manage to take. The car has not stopped and when Jack goes to brake for the second time, Gabriel flings themself in dramatic fashion into the night sky. They land on the dirt, lower half twisting into smoke. Gabriel disappears along the breeze and into the depths of the deep cemetery. Jack gets out of the car. He can’t help but think this will not be the end of this being but that means Jack might have to sleep in a cemetery.


End file.
